comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-03-14 - Raging Bull
Phyre is currently occupied at some clothing and fabric stories here in St. Roch, especially the ones that go into the more exotic voodoo flavor to gain more inspiration for designing. In the meantime, Kol has decided to escape while he could and find Kendra. He did send her a text message as promised, and is currently sitting outside of the Stonechat Museum on one of the short stone walls as he waits for her. It is sunny overhead, which makes his pale skin almost shine. His clothing is very Gothic in nature with a Victorian influence. His white and black hair seems out of place in this place which is very much like New Orleans. Doll-like fingers rest upon this slack covered thighs as he appears patiently waiting. Huntress a.k.a. Helena Bertinelli got a report from Oracle about Kendra Saunders a.k.a. Redtail and how she, Oracle, and Arsenal all worked together to bring her parents murderer finally to justice - though Gentleman Ghost got to kill him in the end. Roy ended up heading home with a half broken heart, and Oracle ended up with a new potential interest. Now The Dolls on the other hand - as they once introduced themselves to Lady Blackhawk as - well, the sister wanted to become a superhero and the brother ended up later arrested by none other than Jim Gordon for aggravated assault, though somehow his charges got dismissed. Babs was his lawyer, but it never went to court ironically enough. They are under the semi-charge of Clark Kent in Metropolis after causing issues in that city originally - former supervillain minions. Talk about complicated. The weather is also balmy, one of those typical days in the south that are more commonplace in the summer, not quite as much in early spring. Kendra's got a pair of sunglasses on to go with a shirt and jeans, listening to music with a pair of ear buds in place as she walks a few blocks toward Stonechat. The text came in, the request causing her to raise a brow in curiosity before agreeing to head over. Helena's life has been hell these past days, and it was not Gotham's criminals' fault: it was Barbara's. Ever since Huntress went on a tiny spree while still medicated and with her stomach stitched Oracle has been sending the brunette into these surreal missions, and right now the ex-mob princess is really contemplating retirement from the Birds of Prey, as she usually does when things don't go her way. So it's a little spilled blood, stitched reopening, risking your life and shooting arrows through people's knees, and you have to play psychiatrist? "God damn it... Figlio un cane... and now... where is this woman?", Helena mutters, pursed lips and frowning face, the visage of grumpiness, as she tries to find Kendra, something made entirely too easy by Helena knowing said woman, but said woman having no idea of Helena following her. As such, and being so nice, Huntress stalks the woman she should approach warmly, like Dinah would do, waiting for the moment to pounce... and talk. "Next time, Barbara... you do the chatting, and I assign people missions..." Kol still waits patiently. Though as Kendra's steps eat up the blocks toward Stonechat, she will soon see the open area out in front of the museum. The black and white clad figure does stand out even at a distance against the greenery and grey and brown stones. With the museum in sight ahead of her, Kendra pauses as if to take stock of her surroundings. Reaching into her pocket for her phone again, she texts Kol while waiting for a light to change: 'See you there. Think I'm being followed. Coming your way. Give me her description.' Then she continues on, waiting for the answer. A man checks Helena out a few feet from Kendra as they stop by the sign, the brunette trying rather half-assedly to keep a low profile until this young, New Jersey-like man with a tank top stops to say something directly to the angry brunette's face, probably something very educated and smooth about politics and art. Whatever he says, however, doesn't end up well, as the Italian-descended woman glares at him and slams her forearm into his crotch, fast and hard, not meaning to just inflict pain, but to do so suddenly, and so intensely, that the man barely even screams. She hisses something back to his ear and straightens up, the lights now allowing both her and Kendra to keep going. Helena now has a wide smile on her face. The fact that Kol can see clearly up a mile away without issue, makes him the perfect look-out for Kendra. He pulls out his cell phone when it buzzes, and then his eyes search for Kendra. He finds her, watching her for a moment, then his eyes search for the one potentially following her. Kol actually suddenly arches an eyebrow and then starts texting into the phone. 'Black hair, blue eyes, italian or greek maybe, finds men's crotches offensive, combat trained for hand-to-hand, almost 6 feet, definitely female.' Well, that is one way to put it! But then a follow up text arrives: 'If you need assistance, just let me know.' Wait, Kol is actually willing to help someone?! The phone alerts Kendra to an answer back, leading to her arching a brow. She /almost/ looks back at part of it, but she quickly texts back: 'Guess I'm safe and you should guard yourself, then. I'll let her know it's harder to tail me than she thinks in a moment.' The follow-up text draws a smirk out of her but the phone is put away. Once she's within a stone's throw of the main entrance where Kol's stationed, she turns around with the expectation Helena will be there to see it as she lowers her sunglasses just enough to stare, crossing her arms at her chest afterward. "And remember Helena... please... PLEASE... be nice.", the brunette replays in her head the moment when Barbara wasted her breath again, just as Kendra turns around dares Huntress. With a sly smirk on her lips the stalker simply grins and takes a step forward, putting to Kendra to take the next step. Not only does Helena love a challenge, she willingly throws herself in the most absurd situations for never checking up on the meaning of the expression 'backing off', and it shows. "See anything you like?", Helena teases, loving the fact this woman doesn't know who she is "Or are you looking for trouble?", she adds, shrugging and stepping closer, her eyes taking on the terrain as if to be ready for anything. Kol sighs slightly at the return text message. He will just keep a look-out from afar and see how this goes down. He will interfere only if he must. "I don't know. That'll depend on the answer I get to this question," Kendra begins, sounding annoyed as she finds her personal space invaded even if there's still ample room between the women. She matches the step, asking, "Is there a reason you've been following me the last few blocks? Yeah, I noticed you. I'm not afraid of trouble, so don't think you can just come in here and intimidate me." Kol, for the immediate moment, will have to go without a greeting. Whoever the woman opposite to Kendra is, she has a glimmer in her eyes that tell she is enjoying this immensely, and she slowly walks towards Kendra with a wide smirk on her lips. "You should take care of how you speak to people you don't know, Kendra.", Huntress whispers with a hint of a threat/dare in her tone. So this is how those villains feel when they know something heroes don't! It is... addictive indeed! "Chill, and take a breath.", she goes on. Now she is just teasing, stepping close until the women are right into each others' faces, those blue eyes focused on Kendra's, eager to see what this woman is made of. Kol watches the two women openly, and doesn't even think twice about ease dropping. But finally, he moves to stand up and walks toward the two, though out of immediate arm reach of Helena..actually, make that kicking distance too. "Get out of her face," he states bluntly, no real emotion reflected in his tone. "It's annoying to have that done to you." There is no emotion reflected in the inhuman eyes... artificial eyes, and his expression is a bit flat or neutral. Helena is the observant type...she would know cyborg when she sees one. "And you should take care of who you stalk," Kendra answers in as blunt a way as she can put it. "Yeah, I don't know who you are, but what are you following me for?" Her green eyes narrow on Helena as she closes further, taking off her sunglasses in the process and flipping them over the iron fence to the grass. In this case it's like pausing to remove a wristwatch. "Best you tell me what this is about now, then you can't say I didn't give you a chance before you get your ass handed to you." Kol's appearance next to them interrupts her and she spares him a brief glance. "I got this bitch if she wants it, Kol." Although Helena has read Kendra's file, even if she knows this woman is superior to her, on paper, in every physical way, there's just no sense in Huntress to be talked to, and as such the brunette is the first one to attack, aiming an open handed strike at Kendra's throat with all her speed, but not at all hoping to land it, already preparing tackle the stronger woman and take her to the ground, where Helena can at least threaten Redtail with maybe immobilization. To be honest, she is just completely over-matched, and without a plan. "SHE ASKED FOR IT!", Helena growls when she lunges herself at the powerful woman, as if she had been talking to someone else, a ghost. Although Huntress' attention is at Redtail and her combat prowess, those eyes do stray to look at Kol, and for a moment Helena is almost scared. She looks creeped out, which, as all things Helena, just makes her angrier. Kol looks vaguely confused, "What should I do?" He can't get between them like Clark might, he would get kicked or hit in the nuts. He does not wish to beat them both, because that would upset Kendra which is understandable. He then decides! He stops a foot, "No," the word firm and command, like one he uses with his little sister when he had enough. "Your flesh will tear on this concrete, it is public and broad daylight, a physical disagreement will also summon the cops which I have no wish to deal with, furthermore, I do not wish to feel like I must get involved to break up the fight. Get a proper surrounding where you will not get arrested, such as a...," Kol pauses, thinking, "...a boxing ring, or sparring mats or something...like that." He has a combat chip in his head, he doesn't know this stuff! He is grasping at straws now. "Then the two of you can release your annoyances at each other then, when there is little risk of interruption and police." It's not often a complete stranger just walks up and gets in your face to the point of touching off a fight, but that's what Kendra's found herself in the middle of now. For all she knows, Helena /is/ some kind of villain. "Oh, it's on," she answers in a low, cold tone after she's got an arm up in front of her in time to cause the thrust to glance off the side of her neck instead of where it'd make it a lot harder to breathe. "I still don't know who the hell you are.." the St. Roch resident growls, a look of fury in her expression as she takes the tackle only to slide around in a quick attempt to wrap her legs around Helena's head and neck to squeeze and choke while grabbing for an arm to yank behind her, "..but you can tell me after I've put you down, you crazy shit!" For the moment, Kol's pleading for them to cease and desist or at least take it to a better format goes ignored. Then she says, "I don't think this one's interested in sparring." Right now, neither is she. "Hah! Put me down?!", Helena laughs, excited, as she manages to slip her head away from Kendra's hold just barely, her long, midnight-black hair flowing behind her movements. Huntress' arm, however, gets caught and her wrist remains under Redtail's control, where the beautiful Bird of Prey leaves for the time being, focusing on taking this woman down, going for one of Kendra's legs. "This is not sparring!", she growls, also kinda laughing "This is a one sided pounding...", she tries to take Kendra down with all her strength, arms wrapped around her adversary's thigh, pushing the woman's torso down with her elbow "And I am swinging the hammer!", she finally finishes. This woman is really enjoying this. Really...should Kol hurt them? But he doesn't want to...he doesn't want to get arrested again, he doesn't want.../HER/ attention on him, or to risk his sister. "Yes, what a nice and fleshy and soft hammer you have there," his tone dry at Helena's words. "Why do females need to be so strange?" Another dramatic sigh as Kol simply crosses his arms across his chest. "Times like this, I am very content not to consider myself human anymore." He and his sister often call themselves 'enhanced beings'. Kendra all but growls. "One-sided pounding? Sounds like you last night. No wonder you hate dick," she retorts, and she isn't talking about Grayson. "Yeah, Kol told me what you did to that guy back there." Meanwhile she's doing her best not to give Helena anything specific to grab or latch onto, twisting at that wrist in the process only for the other woman to slip free of her legs. One is caught and she shifts her position to roll and kick before an advantage can be gained due to leverage. "Now who the hell /are/ you?" Then comes a crack, but the reaction isn't a howl of pain but rather one of rage. "That was my phone!" It's still in one of her pockets. "Oooops! I guess we are not going to be interrupted now, are we?", Helena growls, a bit frustrated. This woman is as slippery as she is cocky, and Huntress doesn't like to have her thunder stolen. Still, she presses on, relentless and quite in shape for a human, her obsession in giving this woman hell noted not only by Kol but by the bystanders, who look at the girls with varied expressions, from fear to lust, and euphoria to worry. Eventually Helena decides to change tactics, the woman clearly won't be giving one of her legs to the brunette, and Huntress doesn't like chasing useless stuff. Standing straight, Helena holds her hands up, still stifling some euphoric laughing here and then, "Look, lets stop this. Please... I yield, okay?. Oh, nice... cops...", she mutters as she looks behind Kendra, rolling her eyes and apparently preparing to be apprehended. People are already stopping to watch in the streets, pointing out the two women actually FIGHTING and not hair pulling. Kol lets out an annoyed sound from his throat. He doesn't really want to hurt them and get arrested...but is there a way to restrain them? He is trying to search is combat chip for an idea, but pinning two grown women at once that are both taller than him....he has the strength, but what about leverage? But then, there are some beat cops being directed down the street...but luckily, they are on feet - thank goodness for small favors. They still have a long walk however. "Told you so," Kol actually says obnoxiously. "And why would she yield when you can't even win?" And totally siding with Kendra! Though he doesn't mean to egg the fight on, he is just defending Kendra's honor! Ya, that's it! Kendra doesn't quite snarl, but it's close to that as a bit of space forms between them when Helena moves off to try a different tactic. Kendra's short hair is disheveled but not too wild compared to the look in her eyes, full of rage and fury as she hops back up with a flip to a half-crouched position, eyes snapping briefly toward Kol. "She wanted me and she's gonna get me, like it or not." As for Helena's attempt to get her to look behind her, it falls flat. "Yeah? Let me know if one of them has a fu manchu. We're pals." Then she crouches as if to pounce, heedless of the others beginning to watch and draw nearer. "You are not half as dumb as you look, zoccola...", Helena grins widely, actually interested that the woman now is going to get aggressive. While Huntress lives angry, even when amused as she is now, she expects the other woman to open herself to attack now that she is going for it. Posturing herself and getting ready for war the brunette cocks an eyebrow and taunts in Italian "Ti ammazzo...", awaiting for Kendra's move, ready to counter-attack or, at least, try and defend herself, her heart beating hard on her chest. Kol's phone starts to ring, and he appears confused for a moment. He looks at his phone after pulling it out...Unknown number. He answers it, "Kol Schlusser." There is only a few moments pause, enough for one or two more punches to be thrown, before Kol gets a cold, distant expression and turns up the volume to top notch and turns on the speaker phone to face it to the two ladies in question. Oracle was busy doing her ... paranoid checking in on everyone thing... and when she got to Huntress (who, lets face it, Barbara checks on REGULARLY to make sure she's not going to kill someone or get arrested or isn't dying or whatnot). And of course, the traffic cameras nearby are picking up the ... for simplicity's sake let's say 'argument.' Kol's phone rings. And on the other end is Oracle's voice. "Kol, could you please put me on speaker phone so the Kendra and Helena can hear me?" When the speakerphone is turned on, an artificial voice says, "Hi there girls. Could you do me a favor? Tell me why you're looking like you're going to kill each other on the street?" In the midst of drawing back a fist to see if she can square it up with Helena's face, Kendra pauses. That's the sound of... "Oracle?" A step back, though her guard remains up. "This crazy bitch stalked me and got up in my face. You wanna tell me what this is all about?" "It is not me who can't take a fucking punch without getting all whiny!", Helena retorts, now completely dropping her guard and turning to the phone to speak "Also, not my fault this time, Barbara. This bitch outright called me out! I swear! This... creepy little robot-mannequin person can attest to everything that happened! I even tried to reason with her!", Helena speaks loud and clear, even if she glares down at Kol with her fist up, daring him to say Helena is lying. Kol's eyes narrow. Oooooooh, that does it. "She got into Kendra's face first." Yep, he totally is siding with the girl he finds interesting and is not calling him a creepy little robot-mannequin person! "And for your information I am an enhanced being, a cyborg," his tone dry then. He though does look over at Kendra, "Are you a cronie for the government?" Real blunt, but he doesn't dare bring up Waller's name. No way in hell is he! The voice on the phone sighs. "No, she's not a cronie for the government, though I was planning on seeing if she wanted to be a cronie for me. That is, if my friend doesn't try killing her. My friend isn't trying to kill potential new agents, right Helena? Please tell me you're not trying to kill her and you're just playing a very spirited game of Charades? Because otherwise it means you're trying to kill each other And potential agents killing each other is a real big workplace no no. Kol, I only started monitoring this about halfway through, what exactly happened before?" she asks Kol, figuring while tact is not his strong point, being honest and accurate is. "Lie more, why don't you," Kendra throws out at Helena, but it /seems/ the show might just be over even as Kol takes up for her over the one who was trailing her. She blinks once at the pale cyborg and sniffs. "Work for the government? Like hell I would," she answers, and Oracle's answer backs that up before Kendra coughs once, almost a laugh. "And what are you talking about with this potential agent stuff? You've got a real funny way of asking if you send this headcase after me to test me or something. Oh, and you owe me a new phone." "Who wants to be a minion anyway?" Oooh, Kol is so not seeing Oracle as heroic, ouch! He seems to believe Kendra's words more and nods towards her. Though at the question, "I was meeting Kendra, perhaps to go out to...in either case, that does not matter. Kendra texted me that she was being followed and to study the individual and text her a description. I did. Kendra then turned about to address said stalker to ask them why they were following her. Said stalker then preceded to enter Kendra's personal space, use her name though she was unknown to Kendra, and use aggressive language. I finally got involved and asked her to get out of Kendra's face, and that is when the fight really began, as the two appear to greatly annoy one another. During the fight, that is when Kendra's phone broke." Pro-Kendra much? Even if he did stick to the facts, it's obvious. This may very much surprise Oracle, as Kol has never really been pro-anything except for his sister before. "You have an attitude problem, woman!", Helena says to Kendra's face, looking up at her after eyeing Kol and mouthing "I'll get you for that later". Still frowning at Redtail, however, Huntress goes on "You have a lot of nerve if you think you can talk to Oracle like this!", not budging an inch away from the short-haired woman as she speaks up to Barbara on the phone "They are lying, Oracle. This woman was teasing me from the beginning. And her creepy little robot-mannequin person ™ is lying as well!". God damn it. People just won't cooperate. "That's... that's all your fault, Oracle! You knew this was going to happen!" "Okay, first, Kendra... I didn't send her after you. Second, Helena's a good person. She's just very prone to hitting first, hitting second, and maybe asking a question or two if the other person is still conscious. Actually all three of you should be able to relate to that mindset? Third, I'll buy you a new phone anyway." There's a pause on the phone before adding, "And fourth... how is this my fault Helena?" Kendra snorts in amusement at the very thorough and, to her, accurate way in which Kol describes what led to this. Following that, she turns her attention toward Helena again. "I'll talk to whoever I want however I want, and you're full of more shit than a sewage plant." Then she turns on Oracle, or rather the phone Kol's holding that she's speaking through. "If you didn't send her after me then what did you call us for and why were you tracking us? And at least now I know her name, since she wouldn't even give it to me." Following this she waves the whole thing off, cutting through the air with a hand as she walks around to the other side of the fence to retrieve her sunglasses. "Know what? Screw this. I got no problem throwing down with someone but at least do me the favor of letting me know what it's about. I'm outta here. Kol, if you want to come with me then let's go. I don't have anything else to say to them right now." Oh, she's pissed. Kol mouths back, 'Good luck human.' His eyes then narrow, "Accuse me of lying again Helena, and I may have to get arrested again for aggravated assault." The warning is clear. Though he is quickly distracted by Kendra's last words. "I am more than willing to go elsewhere with you Kendra." It is stated in a matter-of-fact manner, but the fact that Kol is so quick to agree? Again...unusual. The guy is notoriously stubborn! "Well, firstly, you know me for years. What did you expect!? When I read her file -I- knew there was going to be trouble, and I am sure you could tell it too! So don't come to me with those pretty little librarian glasses shaking your head like I know you are doing right now because it is true! It is! Don't sigh! I can tell you are sighing.", Helena gives Oracle an ear beating even if she silently mimics Kendra's air slicing, mocking the woman and sticking her tongue out at the heroine and her creepy little robot-mannequin person. "So, do you want me to take her in anyway?" Oracle has indeed thumped her head on her desk and is signing into it, despite that it's not being sent through the phone. Long pause before Oracle turns on the microphone again and says into it, "I expected you to just pass along a message, not get into a confrontation. No, don't take her in! Look I just... argh!" She turns off the microphone for a second and just screams in frustration. Then takes one of her stuffed animals off her desk and hits it repeatedly. Then turns on the microphone again. "Kendra, I'm sorry that this went off on the wrong foot. Kol, if you try anything with Helena, I'll call in either the Kryptonians or Commissioner Gordon. Helena, you're right - I should have anticipated this sort of thing happening. My bad." Kendra pauses long enough to glare daggers at Helena. "You can just try to take me in," she begins before Oracle starts trying to play damage control. And wait, Kol's readily agreeing to go somewhere else? Huh. She faces the phone, but to help make it clear who she's talking to she starts with the name first. "Oracle, you could have saved a /lot/ of trouble if you just contacted me directly. If you've got something to say to me, call me at home. You can find the number if you don't have it already. Kol and I are going to leave you and Helena here to hash out whatever else you need to." Then she says to the cyborg, "Hang up." Kol's voice is cold, "Keep your minion under control then Oracle. Do not threaten me. I know if I get in legal trouble again, I will be put down. Gordon and the Kryptonians are no threat to me with that consequence in mind." He then hangs up on Oracle. "I agree we should retire from this current company." Kol has grown, but he still has his base standards...he is NOT a liar or cheat! With the connection hung up, Kendra and Kol leave the scene before anything further can develop with Oracle, Helena /or/ local bystanders and cops. "Come on. Let's get out of here," she grumbles, already knowing this will only put more questions in the head of the odd twin who's taken an apparent liking to her. Still, the two find a local place for a drink. Kol just asked Kendra out via text to talk, and as the two walk away, he suggests a drink...and being Kol, he just picks someplace local and convenient. He blinks when he enters the place. "I suspect my sister would love this," his tone dry about the Voodoo Houdou. "More than I liked any of what just happened back there, I'll bet," Kendra says, or rather grumbles as they step into the place. "Where is she, anyway? I thought the two of you are pretty much inseparable." She's watching him a bit, likely expecting more in regard to the encounter. "Phyre is fabric and clothes shopping," Kol says. "I managed to escape that pain and suffering this round. I am sure she will catch me next time and I will not be able to make my getaway." Got to love the way Kol phrases that, as if it is a heist to get away from his sister when she is doing girly things. "So far, her talk of inspiration with the local voodoo community and small shops have kept her occupied and she hasn't had a curse cast on her yet. I'm counting this day a success on her end so far." When a hostess asks for how man, Kol simply states, "Two." The two are lead to a small table toward the back, and Kol moves to take a seat. Kendra mmms. "I'm sure I'll do my best to avoid getting caught up in that, too. I think you'd have been better off with her today, though. Less trouble that way," she suggests, sitting down after setting the sunglasses down on the table, grimacing when she takes the phone out and sees how cracked the screen is. "That bitch." A pause and then, "Oracle seems the type that she will honor her promise, but if you want me to look at the phone later to make sure it does not have a tracer in it, I will," Kol comments. He is silent for a few as he looks at some of the drink selections on the menu and then sets it aside. When the waiter arrives, he just says, "Cherry coke." He will wait for Kendra to order her own drink and the waiter to leave before he asks, "May I inquire to how you know Oracle?" "Doesn't matter. She could still track it down with whatever's built into the thing, I'm sure," Kendra responds gruffly. The phone still turns on somehow, but trying to view it through the spiderweb patterns is no easy task. She opts for a coke when asked, staying quiet for a few extra seconds as she looks him over subtly, finally explaining, "She helped me figure out who killed my parents so I could seek justice." "Point taken, though turning the GPS off in the cell phone makes it much more difficult," Kol does at least advice Kendra. He is quiet for a few moments, "I am sorry for your loss." The fact he even bothers saying something like that....what is it that Kendra said or did that finally got through to him? Or was it a combination of that and Waller? "If it is not too intrusive, did you obtain your justice?" Another 'mmm' out of her and Kendra shuts the phone off completely, placing it next to the sunglasses. She shows some signs of the tussle earlier: a scrape here and there, a rip in one knee of the jeans, some color still in her face. "Thanks..and in a way, yeah. I faced him. I didn't kill him, but he's dead. He won't be ruining anyone else's lives." A nod at that, "A fitting enough end." There is no compassion for the murderer of your parents in Kol's tone or expression. But he does watch you for a moment before asking, "Are you injured at all?" Kendra grunts something akin to agreement with the response to what's said of the killer, though she admits, "I was going to do it myself but I decided he'd be better off behind bars the rest of his life. Someone else didn't agree. And I'm fine. She couldn't do anything serious to me on her best day." A nod at that, "You both appeared highly combat trained. Do be careful around her however. Tactics can often give an edge in an otherwise even or losing battle." Basically, watch your back. Awww, Kol is worried a bit! Soon enough though, the drinks are placed in front of the two of you. "I've been around, learned a few things," Kendra replies with a half-shrug. "I've got no problem going toe-to-toe with someone, but I hate not knowing why." She pauses long enough for the drinks to be set down and the waitress to go off to other things before adding, "And Oracle's behind it?" Kol then shrugs his inhuman shoulders, "I am not sure what her goal is, or if it is even a her. Helena appeared to think so. I am merely attempting to keep a low profile for now." He shakes his head slightly before taking a drink of his cherry coke. "How did you find Oracle or Oracle find you to track down the murderer?" Kendra grows quiet, content to sip at her soda a few times before speaking further. "It's complicated," she tells the one half of the twins. "Better I show you something that'd probably make it a lot clearer, but only if you want to know." Kol seems to carefully consider your question. He normally doesn't ask personal questions, he doesn't want to know about people on a personal level. But...he finally says after a good amount of time, "I want to know," looking directly at you. "I do not care for others very much, they usually do not register as even important to me. But you are different to me. I want to get to know you, understand why you do things, or why you react certain ways. I am not sure why right now, but it is something I wish to continue following." Ya, that's great Kol. It's called a friggin' crush. Kendra returns a single nod, focusing on her drink a bit longer until she's finished it. "Then let's get out of here. Might as well do this now so you can find out before your sister does. We're going back to my place." Only a very brief pause as she judges his reaction to that. "And don't get any ideas. I'm just going to show you something that will make the rest a lot clearer." Kol raises an eyebrow at that, "I do not exactly consider myself human anymore, I do not expect humans to," which is more strongly supported by Helena's response to him. Basically, he isn't about to try something sexually and deal with that severe awkwardness...when most cannot accept him for /what/ he is. But he does drink some more of his soda before flagging down the waiter for the bill. He will pay it and live a slight tip even though they only ordered drinks before standing to depart with Kendra. Even if there is any annoyance from the people responsible for running the place, Kendra will likely make up for it soon by having them take care of lunch for the museum staff soon. Right now there are bigger things than a $10 plate of food. "Cyborgs still have humanity in them," she states once they're outside. "If you didn't, you'd just be a robot. I've already seen you acting differently since the convention center." Other than that she doesn't say a whole lot, the journey only a matter of blocks until they're at the place she calls home, a room on the top floor of an apartment building. It sure doesn't seem like much, especially once they're inside. "Sorry about the clutter. I didn't go out today expecting a visitor." There are a few things in the kitchen area that haven't been washed, a few magazines in the adjacent front TV room are strewn about - historical ones among them - but it's the back bedroom she's headed for. A shrug from Kol, "I've had a lot to think about," his only excuse right now. Though much of it was Kendra and her reaction to him. He also keeps his silence on the trip over. When he enters, he notices the clutter. He is very OCD, but it reminds him of how his sister operates. Kol pauses in the living room area when you start to head for your bedroom, waiting for approval to continue...otherwise he will wait. He's such a guy after all. It's not really bad, definitely not something to the point of being dirty. Just a couple days worth of tidying up that's needed. Pausing, she glances over a shoulder as she tosses the cracked phone onto her bed, sunglasses following. "Come on. I can't carry this thing out there." What he'll see upon entering is a large enough bedroom, the bed big enough for two people. A few clothes are tossed on top of a hamper, one of the closet doors is open with different shoes and boots visible, but she's pointing to an armoire that takes up about half of one wall. "Open it." What he'll find inside, of course, will reveal a lot: helmet, wings, a costume, and a small armory within. Kol then goes to follow her into the bedroom. He walks up to the armoire, and pauses before it. Her reaches his doll-like fingers up to it and moves to open it. First one door, then the other as he raises his other hand. The expression on his face is...one of confusion. "There are wings and armor." He really should keep more up-to-date with the superheroes. Though he finally reaches out to lift the helmet and holds it up. "Like some sort of animal, a bird." Engineering is his specialty, not animals. Though he does seem to study the armor curiously. Alright, so it takes him a second, "I am assuming you are not a villain, so a superhero?" Kendra folds her arms in front of her, watching placidly as the twin makes his examinations of that which he sees. It's the black and red outfit with the leggings, the boots that hint strongly at talons, all of it. "A hawk," she clarifies, remaining in place closer to the closet, a bathroom adjacent to it. "No, not a villain," she sniffs, as if the thought is offensive on some level. "I was Hawkgirl for a while, but the original one's back around so I changed names. When I'm in that, I go by Redtail. Now you know why I was trying to caution Phyre about what she wants to get into." The helmet is then carefully rested back where it was and the doors are closed securely. How interesting that such artificial fingers can work so delicately? "I appreciate that. I am still not sure about this path she wishes to take us, but I think I understand a little more. When I got into trouble in Gotham City, those thugs wanted to hurt and rape my sister. They did not realize she was a cyborg in the darkness, and perhaps they would not have cared. It was the first time I truly wanted to hurt someone, especially when they made comments about how they have done it 'before'. I thought of the other brothers out there that could not have protected their sisters." Kol shakes his head at that. "Still, my cybernetics are highly advanced between Dollmaker and my own customizations. Dollmaker spent years on my sister and I, and I made improvements on his work by adding the humanizing details because my sister wanted to look 'pretty'. My hand can punch through a human's skull. I can work with delicate equipment, but how would I restrain power like that in a combat situation when the aim is to hurt? How much am I permitted to hurt before the law goes to arrest me again? Where is the line for too much?" Kendra says nothing else of the costume itself, but it should be easy to guess part of what she does while in it. With the doors again closed, she leads the way back into the TV room and gestures for him to sit on the sofa if she likes while she pulls up a bar stool to plant herself on. All the while she's listened to what he says of the things that have led them to this day, measuring what she'll answer with. "That's the hard part. Superman, Batman, a lot of others out there, they don't believe in killing. They think it makes us no better than the bad guys. Maybe they're right, maybe not. I've seen a lot of bad stuff and I don't know if I can just tell you it's never justified to kill, but that's all part of the morals someone has. I've got no problem breaking bones or putting someone in the hospital if he deserves it, but maybe..maybe it doesn't mean I have to kill him. You and Phyre could easily kill someone if you wanted to." "Easily," Kol agrees, "and break bones, which is what got me arrested in the first place. I broke all the major bones and more than once in each of the thugs bodies methodically. They were out cold at the time, as hearing their screams was of no interest to me. I just wanted them to suffer through a long recovery process and think of what they did." He then shrugs. "I should not have been caught, but that is the risk if you participate in the 'game'. That getting 'caught'. Morals are...questionable with sister and I. The way we think, it is different. If it obtains my goal, then it is fine. I do not think of the moral of it, just as if it is logical or reasonable for achieving what I want. Morals are based on nothing but emotions and developed culture in either case. And my sister and I are outsiders to the culture of the rest of the world for the most part." Kendra listens to the young man with a thoughtful look, nodding slowly as he recounts what had been mentioned to her once before about that situation. She reaches into the fridge for another soda, asking, "Want one?" before popping the top on hers. "Here's the thing," she begins. "Morals are important because they're a way for you to judge what you're doing against what's generally accepted. You like that fancy car? You want it? Do you take it because you can, or do you leave it because you know it's not yours? This stuff goes into what I do whether I'm in the wings or not. I'm not afraid to kill someone if it's necessary, but I understand there may be better alternatives. I know what to measure my options against." Kol nods, as it is something to do with his hands. He takes the drink when Kendra accepts his acknowledgement for one and gets him one. "Thanks." But he listens closely to Kendra's words, before simply stating, "We have no 'set' to compare, beyond the generalization. You do not hit people because it hurts them and they will sue you. You do not kill people, because the law will come after you. But then there is the perspective of, 'just do not get caught'. Sister and I are often of the mentality of 'do not get caught', and we prefer to do what makes us feel good afterwards. Be that to protect ourselves or to protect others. It is not about high ideals, but merely personal choice. But going with such a perspective, we need to make sure we have clear limits and not to step out of those boundaries. Who would we use as the mold?" Once the sodas are dealt with Kendra returns to the bar stool. "The problem with the 'just don't get caught' mentality is that's usually what a criminal would think. 'Whatever I do, just don't get caught.' That leaves a lot of room for you to do stuff that's wrong or illegal as long as you get away with it. Stealing, slashing someone's tires, throwing a rock through a window, whatever. I'm not saying that's you and your sister, but you know what I mean." Or, she hopes he does. "She's big on being a superhero, and most of them try to set the kind of examples others should follow. I'm not gonna sit here and tell you they're all perfect. Helena back there? If she's doing stuff for Oracle she's probably good enough, but look at what she goes around doing. I'm no saint either, but at least I know that. I wouldn't tell you to take Superman as the measuring stick but there's a lot of room to work with after him." Kol does listen closely and nods at that. "I am not sure what Oracle's angle is, other than dangerous." His expression is thoughtful, "How do you not get arrested when you break bones or step over that 'do not kill' line? What makes your actions different from anyone else's?" "Good lawyers?" Kendra quips, shaking her head. "Sometimes I don't know. I think the cops usually look the other way a little when we're dealing with something, because a lot of it is stuff they don't have the strength to handle. Not everyone likes us, though. But yeah, I've broken some bones a few times." A nod at this, "I do not work well with the abstract," Kol admits. He sighs a bit, but finally takes a drink of his soda then. He studies you as he does this, expression almost...thoughtful. Kendra confesses, "I can't give you all the answers. I got yelled at before because I was willing to kill someone. Batman? He won't kill anyone, no matter what. It's part of his code and everyone knows it." She lets it go at that, growing quiet while she's being watched. Finally she wonders, "You expecting a call from your sister soon, or what?" Kol nods at your words about Batman and the general explanation. But when asked about his sister, "She will summon me when she is ready, which will likely be soon," he admits. "We are telepathically connected one may say, so there is no 'call' required." Well, that is one way to say it! But Kol then says, "I can of course meet her earlier." That is perhaps the most tactful thing he has ever said. Normally he just would have said 'Do you want me to leave now?'. Clark would be so proud. "I just don't want her to get all freaked out because you came here, that's all," Kendra says with the thinnest of smiles, but it's there. "I just thought after what you saw today you deserved to see what was in there." She nods toward the bedroom. "I am not sure about deserving, but...," Kol looks almost confused for a moment as he searches for the right words and comes up empty. He shakes his head finally and says, "I am thankful I suppose. My opinion of superheroes is not very high, but I feel as if you just make 'sense'. I still do not know if my sister's dream can become a reality, but I am not so bluntly against it anymore." Kendra shakes her head once. "It was easier than avoiding telling you, and like I said I think it's better you know before she does since you seem to have a better perspective on the whole thing. If you were running around and jumping at the idea of being a superhero I'd be looking at it differently," she grins. Kol snorts lightly at that, "Yippie," his tone dry and sarcastic. That is so Kol. He then takes another drink of the soda. And this is where poor Kol struggles. The conversation came to a close, and normally he is fine with silence. And yet....he wants Kendra to talk more, but he isn't sure what to ask or say. Socially awkward Goth boy. Oh boy, isn't Kendra lucky?! The only problem is Kendra's not the most talkative person around, so she doesn't venture forward with much else to discuss right now. Then there is a question. "So where's home for the two of you?" "Metropolis," Kol says. "We have a good facility there that we have turned into 'home'. Though I work in New York City. The commute is vaguely annoying, but it is a very good job. You are a student and work at the museum, correct?" "I'm taking some online courses now. It's a little easier with my schedule being, let's just say, unpredictable sometimes," Kendra remarks, having nodded to the mention of Metropolis. "Nice place there. No wonder you've met Clark Kent, since he works for that newspaper." "Superman put us into his care instead of having us arrested for kidnapping and attempting insane asylum break of our enhancer," Kol states. He then shrugs, "We did not realize at the time we had alternatives. It took us a while to overcome our initial programming, and I mean programming as in conditioning not literally programming." He says this in a matter-of-fact manner. "I like Lois in either case." As if he doesn't like Clark. Kendra remarks, "I'm not around there too much, honestly. Lately it's been almost all St. Roch here." The woman adds, "Always try to remember you have alternatives, no matter what things seem to be at the time." Cryptic as hell, but it just popped into her head and came out of her mouth. "Never think you're only stuck with one way to go." Kol nods, "I'll remember," he says, then tilts his head slightly. He takes a final drink of his soda before throwing it away, "My sister is calling me. I should be going to meet her," he admits. He then nods toward you, "If you are in New York City or Metropolis, stop by and see me." Kendra figured that was only going to be a matter of time. "I'll keep it in mind once I get that damned phone replaced," she mutters, annoyance rising and falling at the fresh memory of what caused it to become so damaged. "Think on what we talked about, and good luck with your sister whether it's about this, her clothes or anything else."